


半身

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 班罗双打搭档
Relationships: Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague





	半身

“班尼。”  
班伏里奥半梦半醒间被敲门声吓醒了。他拍开床头灯，躺在床上平复了一下心情，后悔比赛前在茂丘西奥的撺掇下看了鬼片。一分钟后他艰难地从床上爬起来去开门，看见了门口穿着睡衣抱着枕头的罗密欧。个头接近一米九的青年像孩子一样鼓起半边脸颊，再突然把气放出去。  
“我睡不着。”  
班伏里奥往外头张望了一下，确定教练和蒙太古夫人都已经入睡后拉开门让罗密欧进来：“怎么睡不着了？”  
不对啊他明明赶在罗密欧从理疗室出来前就把鬼片掐掉了。  
“就是睡不着。”罗密欧把班伏里奥的枕头往边上挪了挪，然后抱着枕头扑到床上，把脸埋在柔软的羽绒里面。班伏里奥关掉床头灯，绕过床尾在另一边躺下，在黑暗里摸了摸罗密欧柔软的头发。  
“紧张了？”  
隔着枕头，罗密欧发出一声奇怪的声音表示肯定。  
“班尼你不紧张吗？”他闷闷地问，“这是我们第一次进中央球场哎。”  
进不是没进过，他们在看台上当过观众，也在球场上当过球童，只是从来都不是站在球网后准备争夺冠军奖杯的组合。  
“紧张啊。”过了一会之后班伏里奥说，“紧张的时候就试着把注意力转开，想想别的东西，比如说战术什么的，把自己想困了就好了。”  
罗密欧又发出了一声闷闷的回应声。班伏里奥撑起上半身戳了戳他的肩膀：“别趴着了，小心憋住。”  
“憋住了是不是就不用上场了。”话虽然这么说，罗密欧还是很听话的从枕头里抬起头，翻了个身仰面躺着。班伏里奥趁着罗密欧翻身的时候拉出了压在他身下的被子，裹到两个人身上，安抚性地拍了拍罗密欧的手，被小表弟一把抓住。  
“班尼。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们会赢的对不对？”  
如果是记者问出这种问题，班伏里奥会回答“我们尽力就好”或者“赛场上没有定数，但是我们努力总有收获”这种对付传媒的场面话，但是现在他躺在黑暗的套房房间里，在被子下牵着罗密欧的手，手心上的茧子贴合在一起，他给出了完全不一样的答案。  
“当然了，我们会赢。”  
罗密欧不说话了，而他的手显然一时半会也不想松开。班伏里奥用空着的那只手把被子拉到罗密欧的下巴颏：“快睡吧。”

盘分0:1落后。  
局分5:6落后。  
小分30:30平。  
发球前全场寂静，哪怕是看台上最闹腾的孩子都闭上了嘴屏住呼吸，偌大的球场里只有罗密欧站在底线抛球的声音，一下一下砸在塑胶球场上。班伏里奥蹲在网前，试图把全部注意力集中在网球敲击地面和拍面带来的声音上，手心微微渗出汗水来。  
场上的形式很糟糕，但是并非不是没有转机。如果他们能把握住当前这个发球局，把比赛拖入抢七的话，再拿下这一盘，双方也就重新站在同一起跑线了。  
“啪。”网球撞击球拍，在一瞬间轻微变形后飞向网对面。班伏里奥迅速起身拦在网的一侧，准备在网前把对面打来的球拦回去。  
压力之下，罗密欧这个发球质量不太高，而坐拥主场优势的对手接发也做的相当顺利。球拉出一道高速斜线，落到球场的一角。在网前的班伏里奥对此无能为力，而守在底线的罗密欧拔腿追去的时候晚了片刻，只能眼睁睁地看着球砸在线内，然后飞出场外，被球童一把抓住，看台上传来疯狂的欢呼声。  
“30:40，championship point”  
班伏里奥转身小跑到底线，罗密欧举着球童刚刚抛来的两个球挡在脸前，轻声问：“内角，班尼？”  
班伏里奥点头：“内角。”他用球拍轻轻拍了拍罗密欧的后背，然后小跑回网前蹲下。分于分之间没有那么多时间给球员交流，他蹲下的一刻，身后传来网球敲击地面的声音。片刻后罗密欧发球，班伏里奥在网前高压打回了对方的接发，网球触拍的一刻他突然意识到下手略软了一点，紧接着对手的高压球就落在了场内。  
结束了，班伏里奥在没有追到那个球的时候想。第一次大满贯决赛，结束的甚至有些草率。他把球拍换到左手，侧过脸对罗密欧伸出手，揽过表弟的肩膀拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“稍微收敛一下，”班伏里奥轻声说，“还有颁奖礼。”  
“嗯。”罗密欧低头，接着抬头的时候已经藏好了失望的表情。他们并肩站在球网前，安静地等候对手结束庆祝后握手致意。

第一次进大满贯决赛，虽然没能拿到冠军但也是个相当不错的成绩。从赛后数据统计来说，他们输的并不难看，只是比起对手缺少一点大赛经验和主场优势。赛后修整完，团队甚至开了香槟庆祝。蒙太古夫人过来拥抱两个孩子，素来严厉的母亲挨个在他们的额头上落下亲吻。直到凌晨，筋疲力尽的两人才关上酒店套间的门，把喧嚣都挡在了门外。  
班伏里奥拖着脚步去关窗，一回头看见罗密欧抱着靠枕蜷缩在沙发一角。他拧开茶几上的台灯，发现靠枕上面湿了一片。班伏里奥放轻脚步绕到罗密欧身边坐下，小心地抽出了他怀里的抱枕。罗密欧没有抗拒他的动作，在抱枕离开的时候用手捂住了脸，泪水伴随着呜咽声从指缝中淌下来。  
赛后从颁奖典礼到发布会再到团队的庆祝party，他们统统收敛着失望，努力表现出拿了亚军也很满意同时为对手感到非常高兴的样子。装着装着，班伏里奥几乎觉得自己从来没未因比赛失利而难过。直到罗密欧缩在沙发角落掉眼泪，他才像是突然被点醒了一样，原来他其实也非常失望非常想哭。  
于是班伏里奥伸手揽住了罗密欧，把脸埋在了罗密欧的肩膀上。屋里只点着一盏灯，稍远一些的地方都笼罩在黑暗里。片刻后罗密欧伸手摸上班伏里奥的头发，哽咽着喊了一声表哥的名字。  
班伏里奥抬头，对上了罗密欧潮湿的眼睛。昏暗的灯光下，对方脸上的泪痕闪着一点点的光。班伏里奥就这样吻上去，他在吻里尝到了泪水微咸的味道，不知道是自己的，还是罗密欧的。  
“别哭了。”他含含糊糊地在罗密欧耳边说，“一次决赛，我们都不哭了好不好？”罗密欧胡乱点头，伸手抱住了班伏里奥的脖子，眼泪混在一起再分开，顺着两个人的下巴颏落到衣服上。

其实比赛输输赢赢太多了，他们这一路过来输的绝对不算少，冠军也没少拿。只是大满贯对于一个球员来讲太过重要，而在赛前又给了自己太多期望而已。  
大满贯亚军也还算不错了。接下去的几天里班伏里奥这样安慰罗密欧，也这样安慰自己。能一路打进决赛至少说明了有相应的能力，比赛当天也不算难看。再有一次机会的话说不定就能拿到冠军。  
这些话说服了班伏里奥自己，在罗密欧身上却不太有用。隔周的戴维斯杯上状态严重失调，险些直接把国家队送出比赛。赛后领队帕里斯在更衣室里拦下了两个人，严肃认真地强调他们需要及时调整比赛状态。类似一次比赛失利并不重要，重要的是不要把情绪带到下一轮去的话来来回回说了一更衣室，两人站在帕里斯面前低着头像是听训的小学生。最后帕里斯叹了口气问：“也不是第一次输球，为什么这么久走不出来呢？”  
罗密欧低头不答话，班伏里奥有些尴尬地想开口说点什么缓解气氛，想了想还是什么都说不出来。幸好帕里斯也不是真的要问出一个回答来，只是拍了拍他们的肩膀让他们好好想想。手都扶到门把手上的时候帕里斯突然回头：“如果不好好想好，下一轮我会考虑把你们两个调开。”  
“为什么？”班伏里奥倒吸一口冷气，震惊地看着帕里斯。  
“这不行！”罗密欧猛然抬头，说出了帕里斯训话以来的第一句话。  
帕里斯摆摆手示意他们自己考量，然后拉开门出去，留下失魂落魄的罗密欧和不知所措的班伏里奥站在更衣室里面面相觑。  
等到他们回到酒店房间的时候班伏里奥已经想通了，别说戴维斯杯下一轮在近两个月后，哪怕明天就要上场比赛帕里斯都不会把他们拆开。常年固定搭档的双打配对自然的默契和临时组出来的组合完全比不上的，在没有伤病的情况下帕里斯只有疯了才会把他们拆开。然而罗密欧大概是真的当了真，沉默了一路，连在走廊上遇见了茂丘西奥也只是没精打采地打了个招呼。茂丘西奥一边走一边扎辫子，对班伏里奥投去了一个好奇的眼神。  
班伏里奥落后两步，紧接着罗密欧在前面刷卡开门，扶着门等他进来。  
“回头再说。”班伏里奥对茂丘西奥摇了摇头，“我先过去了。”

“班尼。”班伏里奥合上门后罗密欧有些失魂落魄地问：“我们真的会拆开吗？”  
班伏里奥把自己的网球包放到脚边，再从罗密欧背上摘下他的网球包放好：“你想什么呢？不会拆开的。”  
“我最近状态很差，你完全可以去找状态更好的搭档，对你也更好不是吗？”罗密欧走向小吧台给自己倒了一杯水，然后把玻璃水杯轻轻放到茶几上，“茂丘西奥，提伯尔特，不管谁都要比我好。”  
班伏里奥失笑，走到罗密欧身边坐下，伸手揽过他的肩膀：“你为什么会在想这些？是因为帕里斯说的话吗？你放心，他最多是在吓唬我们，不会把我们拆开的。”  
“怎么会是笑话。”罗密欧把脸埋进手心里，声音带上了一点哽咽，“你的网前和底线，还有发球，截击……是我在拖后腿，我清楚的很。”  
班伏里奥愣住了。他们的个人能力其实不相上下，而这两次罗密欧低迷的状态对比赛的影响也是事实。只是班伏里奥习惯了裁判连续喊出的两遍“蒙太古”，也从未想过罗密欧在担心这些事情。  
班伏里奥一时不知道要怎么安慰他。  
“你去找别人搭档好了，如果不是我影响了你，本来你能拿到那个冠军的班尼。”罗密欧抽了抽鼻子，泪眼朦胧地转过头看向班伏里奥。  
“不会的。”班伏里奥跪到沙发上把表弟抱进怀里， “几天的状态什么都说明不了，你只需要忘了这次比赛，全部忘掉，我们回去就把奖杯都丢掉，重新开始。”  
“我不会离开你，永远都不会。”他吻在罗密欧的头顶上，“我保证，只要你还不打算离开我。”

隔天罗密欧清醒过来，为扑在班伏里奥怀里大哭了一场感到非常非常不好意思，表达自己不好意思的方法就是想出门找帕里斯算账，然而意大利队领队清晨就坐着头班飞机起飞回了维罗纳。早饭后去找人的罗密欧扑了个空，还撞上了准备出门逛街的蒙太古夫人。  
“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
罗密欧伸手捂住眼睛不让夫人看到：“没事，马上就好了。”  
蒙太古夫人伸手掰下罗密欧的手，对上了儿子哭肿的眼睛，转开了话题：“今天是休息日吧，陪我去逛街吧。”  
“我喊班尼来陪你可以吗？”罗密欧想逃。  
“这么不想陪妈妈逛街？”  
“没有没有没有。”面对母亲罗密欧果断选择让步，蒙太古夫人满意地挽住他的胳膊。

“在你们很小的时候我就说过，你们是一体的。”夫人放下饮料，拍了拍罗密欧的手。  
“双打和单打不一样，单打是彻底孤独的运动，双打场上你就是搭档的半身。班伏里奥的状态就是你的状态，你的状态也就是班伏里奥的状态。”  
“赛场上任何人的状态都会有起落，但是搭档必须一直站在一起。”  
“罗密欧？你收拾好了吗？”班伏里奥探头看向帘子隔壁的搭档，“收拾好了的话我们要走了，车已经来了。”  
“我马上就好。”罗密欧把穿线师送来的球拍挨个塞进网球包里，然后用力地甩了甩头。他推开更衣室的门，班伏里奥背着网球包在门口等他。他们一起穿过长长的走廊，并肩坐上开往球场的摆渡车，然后踩着开场介绍的背景音一前一后走进球场。在场边休息区里他们摊开毛巾，打开网球包取出拍子。先收拾完的班伏里奥原地弹跳热身，在对上罗密欧的目光时露齿一笑。  
“走啦，去挑边。”

“恭喜你们拿到了亚军。”主持人说出的话怎么听都觉得有些怪异，“比赛之后有什么感受吗？”  
“最大的感受是比之前冷静了。”罗密欧回答，“这次感觉状态调整的都还可以，当然对手的能力确实更强一些。”  
毕竟一个组合在连续三个大满贯里打进两个决赛已经算是很耀眼的成绩，温网赛后经纪公司还给他们联系来了一个节目。不过在单打面前双打本就要退一射之地，何况两个决赛也没换来冠军，联系来的访谈节目收视率恐怕也不太高，主持人摆着的也都是模式化的笑。一路上问到的问题中规中矩，比起发布会上的记者们还少了三分锋芒。他们拿着对付记者的水平一路顺顺当当答下来，结果主持人在结尾处给他们埋了个雷。  
“两位都是非常优秀的双打选手，在青少年赛事的时候也都有打过单打的比赛，那么你们以后有考虑过尝试一下单打吗？”  
如前所说，双打的存在感实在不算太高，相当年轻的新科温网男双亚军们在不长的职业生涯里也没有被问到这样的问题，一时间都有点恍恍惚惚，只顾上摇头。主持人露出了节目中第一个看上去像是真心实意的笑容，追问道：“两位都摇头了，方便告诉我们观众原因吗？”  
罗密欧转头看班伏里奥，班伏里奥扭头看罗密欧。片刻后班伏里奥开口了：“呃，我们从小就在一起训练，一直都是双打搭档，觉得双打更适合我们一些。”  
“而且从双打转到单打会不适应，”罗密欧比划了一下，“双打的边线和单打就不太一样。”  
“两位从青少年赛时期就一直是搭档，有没有想过如果有一天不是站在球网一侧而是面对面呢？”  
记者大概是和单双打杠上了，班伏里奥在心里叹气，抢在罗密欧开口前回答：“好像一直都没想过这方面呢。”他假装沉思了一下，紧接着摇头：“很难想象。”  
训练的时候不是没打过，只是在职业赛场上，哪怕是11个小时的超长比赛，也必然要分出个胜负，输的当即离场，而赢的收获全场的掌声。这样的场景对于他们中任何一个都太过残忍。  
“当然不会”罗密欧说，“我觉得我做不到想尽办法和班伏里奥争出胜负，我们应该一起接受胜利或者失败。”   
他把手拍在了班伏里奥自然垂在身边的手上。

大概是因为温网决赛上双误的数据实在有些糟糕，草地赛季后短暂的修整期里，训练菜单里发球的比重突然提高了很多。连着练了几天发球后，班伏里奥怀疑自己的发球水平反而退步了。  
他安慰自己大概是遇到了瓶颈期，接着继续练一段时间就会有起色。但是安慰的话也就场下有效，当真的在场上失误的时候，安慰的话显然不是很有用。  
尤其这句话还是安慰他自己的，不是安慰被发球砸到的罗密欧的。  
看台上发出一阵惊呼，班伏里奥确定里面还混杂着笑声。网前的罗密欧被他的发球撞得踉跄了一下，及时用拍子撑地稳住了身形，然后站起身回头看向自己的搭档。班伏里奥确定，小表弟的眼睛里满满当当都是控诉和委屈。早些年他们还在打宽松些的希望赛时罗密欧还会当场抱怨班伏里奥欺负人，而现在他们在500积分的巡回赛决赛场上，罗密欧只能努力用眼神表现出自己的不满。  
班伏里奥迎着罗密欧的目光走上前，揽住搭档的脖子歪头吻在了球砸到的地方。罗密欧的耳朵腾地红了，在班伏里奥的耳侧嘟嘟囔囔说着原谅你了之类的话，潮湿的气流打在班伏里奥的耳朵上。班伏里奥笑着拍了拍他的后脖子，小声在他耳边说“我打内角。”  
他发出了一个相当漂亮的内角Ace球，二发Ace，相当难得，至少不负这些天的发球加强训练。  
“Game for match，蒙太古，蒙太古。”

接下来的几个月里他们的状态一直都保持的不错。虽然在法拉盛公园倒在了半决赛，没能突破大满贯最佳战绩，但是在几个大师赛里都拿到了不错的成绩。在上海他们收下了本赛季第二个大师赛奖杯，而在维也纳随着亚军奖杯而来的是他们成功入围年终总决赛的消息。  
11月的伦敦，天黑的相当早。组委会大概是觉得这样的气候里光打球太沉闷了，开赛前组织了入围的八对双打组合搞了你说我猜的游戏，美其名曰是展示搭档之间的默契。班伏里奥闭着眼睛从桌上的一沓卡片里抽出一张，比在额头前。  
卡片上写着前双打世界第一的名字。罗密欧想了想开口说：  
“他是一位非常优秀的双打球员。”  
“罗密欧·蒙太古”班伏里奥脱口而出。  
周围的工作人员笑成一片，在笑声里罗密欧伸手从班伏里奥手上抢过卡片摆给他看。班伏里奥坚定表示是罗密欧表述错误，提到优秀的双打球员他第一反应只能想到罗密欧。蒙太古兄弟里更小的那个不满地摇头，一直红到了耳朵尖。  
秒表归零，蒙太古兄弟组合因为浪费了太多时间，排名八对组合里第八名。

幸好场下的游戏不会带到场上去，一次你说我猜也证明不了搭档间的默契度。  
决胜盘局分5:5平，紧接着的却是对手的发球局，场上的形式不算太好。蒙太古组合虽然成功抢下了前两分，不过对手借着发球局的优势很快连扳四分，拿到了局点。  
一发出界。  
罗密欧原地活动了一下，往前走了几步再蹲下。  
二发很稳妥地落在了发球区内，班伏里奥上前回击，击球落点很深，接近底线，对面不得已挑出一个高球。守在网前的罗密欧没能在前场拦住，只能把球让给了身后的班伏里奥来回击。  
高吊球弹跳也很高，班伏里奥等到球落地反弹后才反手回击。球速不快，对手在网前直接截击，球落到了罗密欧脚边。一瞬间他们谁都没反应过来，眼睁睁地看着球弹跳出去，在界外再次落地。  
“game，5:6，局休。”  
罗密欧转身拍了拍班伏里奥的手，向场边的长椅走去，默不作声地把毛巾捂在脸上。班伏里奥伸手把毛巾摘开，手扶在罗密欧的脸颊上。他们对视了一会，罗密欧放松下来，欠身去拿地上的水瓶。  
90秒局休后他们重新回到赛场上，连续打出了三个制胜分，顺利地保下了发球局，把比赛拖入抢七。班伏里奥到场边呐了一把新的球拍，接着小跑回场上准备发球。  
“out，1:0”  
“0:2”  
“0:3”  
抢七开头连丢三分，哪怕再老练的选手心态也会略微失衡；而相反的，开头连拿三分，再没有信心的选手都能生出一股气势。班伏里奥看着对手不安地小声交流着什么，他用力握了握球拍深呼吸，转头看向罗密欧。  
罗密欧站在底线准备发球，抬起头对上了班伏里奥的目光，微不可查地点了点头，无声地比出一个口型。  
“加油啦。”  
罗密欧的发球中规中矩，两人都在二区准备拦截回球的时候，对面后场的球员把球打到了另外半场。班伏里奥扑过去接，拍子在地上磕了一下，手腕略略发力，堪堪把球打了回去。回球的角度向着场外，压在了边线上，看台上骤然为一击漂亮的击球爆发出欢呼声。  
“4:0”  
“5:0”  
“0:6”  
冠军点。  
对手的发球压在中线上守在底线的班伏里奥抢上正拍把球扣向后场。球很快被对手回击回来，落向班伏里奥上前留下的空当。罗密欧的预判相当精准，跑动到点后拉出大角度斜线击球。  
班伏里奥恰到好处地避了一下，躲开了被罗密欧击球打到的风险。最终球落向对手空出来的角落，伴随着一点惯性向前跳了几跳。  
“Game for match，蒙太古，蒙太古。”  
班伏里奥手下一松，和球拍一起躺倒在球场上。后场的罗密欧丢下拍子冲向前场，撑在班伏里奥上方，眼泪止不住地往下淌。班伏里奥睁开眼睛，伸手捧住罗密欧的脸。  
他微微撑起肩膀吻过去。罗密欧原本撑在场地上的手一松，落进班伏里奥的怀里。

“恭喜班伏里奥·蒙太古和罗密欧·蒙太古！”  
他们举起奖杯，骄傲地环视全场，享受所有的掌声和欢呼，然后一齐吻在奖杯上，隔着奖杯亲吻彼此，也一同亲吻他们的荣耀。

第xxx次在访谈或是发布会上被问到为什么一直都只打双打后：  
班伏里奥：我们从小就一起训练，对双打更习惯一些，也都很喜欢双打巴拉巴拉巴拉。  
罗密欧：I can’t move against Benvolio.  
班伏里奥：虽然是这么说啦但是罗密欧我们还在发布会上啊，行吧我也can’t move against you.

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我实在懒得算积分所以全文尽量不提到排名了。  
> 因为具体得分描写实在是太累了所以就写了一点点。  
> 因为手机里只有2019年的赛程表就用了这个赛程安排，但是戴维斯杯用的还是旧赛制。  
> 兄弟只打双打来源布莱恩兄弟，蒙太古夫人设定来自伟大的朱迪穆雷女士，部分甜死人的糖真的在马胡赫伯特组合身上出现过。  
> 法拉盛公园是美网场地，在纽约；年终总决赛的场地是伦敦的O2，就是25th悲那个地方。  
> 发球被球砸到很正常的不会打坏的！！！


End file.
